


Saving the World and Other Forms of Couple's Therapy

by Fallingtowardsoblivion



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Funny, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fic, Saving the World, Short & Sweet, Snogging, Spies & Secret Agents, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, cross-dressing, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/pseuds/Fallingtowardsoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur were Albion's two best spies - too bad for this mission, they had to fake being engaged. That can only mean one thing... someone has to wear a dress.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: Merlin/Arthur false relationship in the 1920s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the World and Other Forms of Couple's Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> That was a crappy summery omfg... also this isn't beta'd. Well... anywho,enjoy!

“No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” Gaius said, frowning down his spectacles at the agent. “Merlin, the stability of the whole of the _first world_ is at stake! You cannot seriously be refusing the mission!”

Merlin crossed his arms, jutting his chin out. “Gaius, I understand the severity but – there _must_ be another way! Or, better yet,” the agent said, narrowing his eyes, “Make _Pendragon_ get into a dress for this.”

Gaius gave an exasperated sigh, leaning back in his chair. “Merlin, we’ve already been over this. The fact of the matter is, is that you and Arthur are Albion’s two best agents, and quite frankly, you're the more –“

“Say feminine and I’ll kill you –“

“ _Delicate_ one.” Gaius finished, giving the agent a stern look.

Merlin attempted to return said stern look.

Gaius raised an eyebrow in retaliation. Merlin squinted, his face reddening, holding his ground –

Merlin huffed out a breath of air, throwing his arms in the air.

“Fine. Fine,” the agent said, not at all pleased. “I’ll do it. But on one condition – Pratdragon is never, ever, ever allowed to speak of this. Ever.”

Gaius coughed into his hand in a rather suspicious, covering-a-laugh-like manner.  “You have his word, Ealdor.”

 

***

 

As it was, instead of the usual laughing, jokes and petty insults, the first time Arthur Pendragon saw his partner, and for the sake of the mission ‘fiancé’, he merely gaped.

Because surprisingly enough, Merlin in a dress was… actually quite a sight.

Soon enough, though, the other operative caught himself. Much to Merlin’s continuous dismay. (After all, the silence had been a blessing while it lasted.) “Well now, I always _knew_ you were a girl.”

“Oh, _god_ , I wasn’t expecting that one, prat.” Merlin – eh hem – _Meryl_ replied sarcastically, scolding down his nose at the other man.

“Now _Meryl_ , is that any way to treat your eccentric fiancé?” Arthur countered, smirking even as he held out a hand for Merlin to grasp. He did so – purposefully taking the Pendragon’s hand in a bone-crushing grip through his silk gloves.

“ _Darling_ , I have no clue what you could possibly be talking about.” Merlin said, flashing the man next to him a painted grin and ‘accidentally’ knocking him in the family jewels with his purse.

Arthur grunted, though in his defense never dropped his own plastered smile. Instead, the agent merely dragged Merlin along to their automobile.

“I see no expenses were withheld in order for us to attend this opening, sweetie.” Merlin said with a cherry smile, planting a rather wet, loud and lipstick-ed kiss on Arthur’s cheek, just as the chauffeur was pulling away.

“Of course,” Arthur gritted his teeth, fishing out a handkerchief with which to rub the rouge from his cheek. “ _Darling_. Only the best for you.” Under his breath, the operative added, ‘call me sweetie again, and I will bury your body in the Thames.’

Merlin gave an ugly laugh at this, latching onto his ‘fiancé’s’ arm . “Oh, _love_. How sweet of you!” And then he promptly resumed crushing Arthur’s hand in that damned vice of a grip.

Arthur wasn’t really sure he was going to be able to survive the night.

 

***

 

As it was, Arthur Pendragon, infamous art collector and heir to quite a bit of old money, and his ‘fiancé’, Meryl Emrys, retired showgirl and up and coming flapper socialite, were the hit of Morgana Pendragon’s most recent art show. So popular, actually, that the pair nearly failed to get away from the crowds long enough to complete their mission.

“And where the hell did you put the tool kit?!” Arthur quietly exclaimed, staring incredulously at the agent next to him as they stood, currently, in a rather secret laboratory, standing over a rather _dangerous_ and _terrifying_ bomb which evidently they did not have to tools with which to disarm.

Peachy. Perfectly peachy.

Arthur said as much. Merlin glared, stepping into the other agent’s space, and promptly reached down his stuffed bust.

“Merlin, I really don’t think this is the time to be addressing your –“ Arthur began.

Merlin pulled out a small case, pliers and a – um, _what_? – _grenade_ …?

Arthur’s mouth flapped for a moment, only clicking shut when he caught sight in the dim light of Merlin’s smug look.

“Think you can manage, agent?” Merlin said, cocking his head to the side and canting his hips. Arthur tried to ignore the heat that rose to his neck at this, instead taking the offered objects. Right, bomb, mission, important, Merlin in a dress –

The agent flushed more, thankful now for the low light, and clicked on one of Gaius’ portable lamps, squatting near the bomb.

About ten minutes later, Arthur gave a muted exclamation of triumph.

Merlin, personally, thought it was about damn time.

 

***

 

As it was, after disarming the bomb, the pair had left to rejoin the opening party. And, well, if they perhaps got a bit too drunk on celebratory wine – well, who could blame them. And if they just so happened to be found snogging on the balcony around midnight –

 Well, as they say, what happens during a mission…

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at withinthesingularity! Also, I might make this into like a 50k story smh. Idk for sure.


End file.
